


Choose Wisely

by simplyn2deep



Series: 7 Day Challenge #2 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>36 shot glasses and a night at the bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for the prompt _poison_ for the 7 Day Challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dailyfics)[dailyfics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/dailyfics/)  
>  2\. **Character/Pairing:** Steve, Danny, Chin, Kono, Kamekona, Max

The glasses were lined up along the bar; 36 glasses waiting to be consumed. Kamekona was behind the bar waiting and watching to see who would be the first to try the drinks.

“Choose your poison…,” Danny said as he reached out for a shot glass. He downed it, puckered his lips, shook his head and with a growl, he slammed the glass back on the counter – upside down.

Steve, Chin, Kono, Max and Kamekona stared at him expectantly before each of them reached for a glass of the own. One by one the shots were consumed and laugher increased.


End file.
